


Doctor

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Bones and Sulu kiss.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Hikaru Sulu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Every once in a while, Leonard steps back and wonders what he’s doing with his life. That usually happens when he’s knee deep in a ridiculous argument with Spock or on one of Jim’s nonsensical away missions. Rather unusually, it’s happening while he’s making out with a random guy in sickbay. 

To be fair, Sulu’s not exactly _random_. He’s a bridge officer, so of course Leonard’s more familiar with him than most, though not nearly as familiar as Jim and somehow Spock. Leonard does spend considerable time on the bridge. He spends more time in sickbay, where Sulu almost never is, despite having somewhat dangerous hobbies and a tendency to wind up on the worst away missions. He’s not technically a patient right now—Leonard would _never_ make out with a patient. He’s just supposed to be having his routine checkup, like all the crew’s been doing. Most of them come in dragging their feet and groaning, not wanting to spend the considerable time Starfleet’s strenuous checks require. But Sulu just walked and kissed him. 

Leonard was going to push Sulu away. At least, he was for the first few seconds. Then he just sort of started kissing Sulu back, because Sulu’s _damn good_ at it, and okay, maybe it’s been too long. Sulu’s got one hand fisted in Leonard’s hair and the other resting on Leonard’s hip, not _quite_ daring to twist around and feel anything. Leonard has both hands on Sulu’s middle just for somewhere to hold. He’s not making conscious decisions. He’s just surrendering to the wicked skill of Sulu’s quick tongue, the softness of his lips, the sweetness of his breath, the hard surface of his muscular chest crowding Leonard back against the wall. Leonard’s seen Sulu shirtless before and knows just how _strong_ he is—how well he wields a sword. Judging from the way he kisses, he’s equally as talented at working other rods. He grinds into Leonard’s body and finally reaches back, feeling his way around Leonard’s side until he’s got a firm handful of—

Leonard abruptly pushes Sulu back. He blinks, dazed, lips wet and kiss-swollen, Sulu hovering right in front of him and eyeing his mouth. Something’s just occurred to Leonard. 

“Are you trying to distract me so you won’t have to have your check up?”

The look that instantly flickers across Sulu’s face says _yes_ , but he stiffens and insists, “No, of course not. I just thought—”

“Did you pick up something on the planet?”

“No, I—”

“Did one of those infernal plants you keep spray you with something?”

“Uh...”

“Lieutenant Sulu, _did you get a face full of alien pollen_?”

Sulu smiles charmingly and assures him, “I’m perfectly fit for duty.” Before Leonard can say otherwise, he asks, “Anyone ever tell you how good you look in those scrubs?”

Leonard glares. He points at the diagnostic bed. Sulu keeps smiling hopefully, until Leonard gestures at the bed so hard he may as well be stabbing the air. Then Sulu offers a little, “Sorry,” and hopes up. The biobed instantly pings to identify Mrennenimian seeds, something hardly lethal but unusual enough to keep him off the bridge. Caught, Sulu guiltily shrugs his shoulders. 

Leonard shakes his head and makes a mental note to have a talk with Jim, who seems to be rubbing off on his officers, both in his complete disregard for sickbay and his absurd methods of avoiding it.


End file.
